Tie/RB
BACKGROUND (obtained from Wookieepedia) The TIE/rb heavy starfighter, also known as the heavy TIE fighter, TIE brute or the Infiltrator was a variant of the TIE line starfighters used by the Galactic Empire, distinguished by its extra pod housing more powerful laser cannons. Some Imperial admirals were wary of its development, believing it would reduce the need for larger support vessels. Like all TIE models, they were manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems, and featured twin ion engines and micro-corrugated solar collector panels, with the power being transferred via a conduit located between the panel and the engine systems. The pilot was assisted by an MGK-300 droid brain, which acted in a similar manner to an astromech counterpart. Cadet Han Solo, during his time at the Carida Academy, was assigned to fly a TIE Brute aboard an Imperial Arrestor Cruiser as part of Onyx Squadron. His ship was damaged during a fight with raiders and crashed in the landing bay, leading to a tribunal. In 10 BBY, one such fighter was deployed to chase the starship Millennium Falcon inside the Akkadese Maelstrom and was the last surviving TIE Fighter pursuing the Falcon until Solo, now an outlaw, used a maneuver he learned from a street racer on Corellia, causing the TIE/rb to crash. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant, New republic, First Order Ship Type: Tie/RB Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 + 1 droid brain Cargo: 85kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 400 cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 60 Solar Panels - 160 ea Engines - 120 ea Twin Laser Cannon - 90 AR - 11 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 18 Speed - Atmosphere 1150kph Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 8.9m Height: 10.97m Width: 12.2m Weight: 11 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 13 +1 autododge at level 4 and 10 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Solo: A Star Wars Story